Making it up
by shane.mc
Summary: AU fic. A yorusoi drabble. Soi Fon returns after a one yr attachment to China. Oneshot


"Wake up Yoruichi-san! Wake up!!" yelled Urahara into Yoruichi's ear as he ducked an incoming fist. "Have you forgotten what day it is?? Get your lazy ass out of bed!"

After half an hour of yelling, poking, jabbing and more yelling, Urahara gave up. 'Looks like someone's gonna be disappointed today.' He thought wryly as he prepared to leave for the airport.

"Flight number NH6271 from China, Hainan has landed. Ah! Looks like I made it on time. Damn country, only having one outbound international flight per day. Pah!" said Urahara to himself. He walked briskly towards the stated belt number fearing that he might miss her as knowing her as well as he did, she would not dally at the duty free stores unlike someone he knows.

10 minutes after the plane landed, Soi Fon emerged from the arrival gates looking way better than when she had left. 'Looks like going there did more good to her than anyone knew.' Thought Urahara as he watch Soi Fon emerge from the gate, a hopeful look crossed her face as she scanned the crowd for a familiar orchid colored head who promised to be there. Disappointment was evident when she realized that the said person wasn't there.

"Soi-chan!" yelled Urahara as he ran towards her trying to envelope her into a hug only to be met by a fist which threw him 50 feet backwards. "That's mean Soi-chan. To treat a person who came to pick you up this way…" huffed Urahara. Soi Fon laughed at the display.

"You never change do you, Urahara? Where is…."

"Ah!! Now, now... don't get disappointed. She wanted to come. She really did, set a dozen of alarm clocks and left me in charge of waking her if everything fails. But, I failed too. It isn't like you don't know how difficult it is to wake her up at such an unearthly hour as she would put it. Isn't lil' old me here to pick you up?"

The journey back was silent. Soi Fon was tired after the long flight and Urahara had the brains to not disturb her when she was in one of her moods. It always has to do with a certain dark skinned, long orchid haired female. Pulling up in front of her building, Urahara got out of the car to open the door for Soi Fon and helped her get her luggage out of the trunk.

"Ja ne Soi-chan. Have to run, got stuff to do!" said Urahara getting into his car and driving off. Given the state she was in, she did not have the energy to hit Urahara for calling her Soi-chan, grumbling she dragged herself and her bags up to her apartment. Letting herself in, she was shocked to see that her usually messy apartment, thanks to Yoruichi, is spotlessly clean and everything is in its proper place.

Shutting the front door and leaving her bags in the middle of the road, she stumbled into her room to find it littered with alarm clocks and a certain person sprawled across her bed. Smiling, she knew that Yoruichi had worked throughout the entire night to tidy up the place before knocking out on her bed. Soi Fon shut the door quietly and slid into the bed behind her lover and wrapped her arms around her waist before falling into a deep sleep.

-4 hours later-

"Hmmm.." went Yoruichi as she turned to get into a more comfortable position. Realization hit her. 'Oh my god!! The airport. Soi Fon! Shit! Stupid Urahara. Thought I told him to wake me. Those damn alarm clocks never went off. Argh! What's the point of setting alarms if they never go off?' panicking, Yoruichi was about to throw off the covers and run like a mad woman to the airport when she felt an arm circling her waist. Turning to her side, she found herself face to face with her beloved bee. She gasped inwardly at how tired her little bee was and how peaceful she looked when she sleeps. Yoruichi watched silently, knowing that she might never get to see Soi Fon like this again. Afterall, she was always a late riser and never had the pleasure of watching her lover sleep. The arm around her waist tightens, bringing her closer to Soi Fon. She sighed and raised a hand to stroke her lover's face only to see a smirk appearing.

"So you're already awake. Did I wake you?" asked Yoruichi concerned as there are faint traces of dark circles under Soi Fon eyes.

"Nah…I was about to wake up myself. Good morning. Or should I say afternoon." said Soi Fon, leaning in for a kiss. "You know how disappointed I was when I did not see you at the airport, but when I stepped into the house and saw the place so tidy and clean, I was surprised. I know how much it takes for you to actually clean the house."

"Hmph! So you're saying that I'm a slob?" pouted Yoruichi.

"Yes, you're a slob, but you're a slob I love and don't mind cleaning up after for the rest of my life."

"Still disappointed about me not showing up?" asked Yoruichi, her eyes glinting.

Soi Fon nods.

"How about I make it up to you?" said Yoruichi huskily, running a finger along the length of Soi Fon's arm.

"Shut the blinds" said Soi Fon as her breath hitches in her throat.

* * *

AN: it's an AU fic where Soi Fon returns to Japan after being attached a firm in Hainan for one yr. It's just a drabble which cant get out of my head unless I write it down. Hope you all like it. Pls read and review, all reviews are greatly appreciated. Apologies as I'm incompetent in writing bedroom scenes so I'll leave it to your imaginations! )

Peace,

Shane.mc


End file.
